


On Call

by tenderyeol



Series: My Love: short story compilation [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderyeol/pseuds/tenderyeol
Summary: I will run to you when you need me, I'm always on call.





	On Call

**Author's Note:**

> Connected to "Training Kiss" and inspired by On Call from Luhan's album Imagination.

It was the 19th of April, night time.

The only members in the dorms were Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Sehun.

Even after all the years that had passed since Luhan had left, Sehun still refused to leave the dorm on the boy's birthday, waiting for the call he got every year, always with the same fear.

That call wouldn't come.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were playing around, trying to cheer up the maknae. They knew how much Sehun admired Luhan and how close their friendship used to be, even with the age gap between both boys.

Also our little boys who finally admitted to have kissed were growing closer and the friendship seemed to be turning into something else, more than ever.

Five minutes past midnight, 20th of April.

The phone rang.

"Yes?" Sehun said with a shaky voice.

"Don't you have something to say?" the sweet tone he was expecting said from the other side of the line, bringing tears to Sehun's eyes.

"Happy birthday Luhan hyung, have the best day ever!"

On the other side of the line, in China, Luhan was a mess, crying and hiding his sobs from the younger boy. He hated the fact that he had left his brothers but he wouldn't have done it if it wasn't really needed.

"Thank you Sehunie! How was your birthday?" tiny sobs escaped and Luhan hoped the boy didn't notice.

"It was great hyung, thank you. You know, I miss you... We all do," Sehun said and the pair standing next to him started screaming birthday wishes to Luhan.

The older boy just laughed and allowed the non-ending tears to fall.

"I miss you too silly, I miss all of you, always! Best friends aren't meant to be apart,"

After that, Sehun put Luhan on loudspeaker so the four boys could talk, Chanyeol hugging Baekhyun.

All of them had a warm smile on their face and Luhan would kill to allow the three Korean boys to see the proud look he carried on his eyes every time he thought about how hard they had been working and how much they were succeeding.

"So before I go, I need to tell you guys something... I hope you know I'm always on call, whenever you need just call and I'll try my best to answer. No matter how far away we are now doesn't mean our hearts have to go different ways as well. You are all still my brothers and I love you all, trust me when I say Kris and Tao feel the same. We might not be twelve in EXO but we are still twelve friends ok? You guys just made my birthday, please send lots of love to the other members!" Luhan poured his heart out.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun said goodbye, going to their shared room to sleep and leaving Sehun to speak with his inspiration.

"I'm proud of you Luhan hyung, more than a lot. You have been working the hardest so please consider resting often and well. I hope you have the happiest birthday ever and, just so you know, I'm always on call too,"

The End


End file.
